You Love Me ? A Niley Oneshot
by MrsDamonSalvatore97
Summary: <html><head></head>Miley doesnt know what she does wrong , but somehow Liam is always blaming her . When Nick finds out about MIley being abused will he take matters into his own hands or leave her in the dark to hurt .</html>


**You Love Me ? A Niley One-Shot **

She could smell the alcohol in his breath. She screamed. She didn't know why she deserved this. He began to kick her in anyway possibly. The more she struggled the harder he kicked. What had she done to deserve this? I was the best girlfriend he could ask for right ?

"Take that you bitch,"Liam screamed. She yelped in pain . Her body was by now black and blue and she didn't even have the strength to stand and fight him anymore."Next time don't hesitate when I ask you something !" he spat and left the slammed the door loudly which echoed throughout the small house. Miley winced .

The room was quiet after Liam left. Nobody was in sight . The only thing you could hear is a soft sobbing echoing through the house. Miley slowly stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw disgusted her. "Maybe Liam is right ," she thought , " I am fat I should start eating less." Truth was she wasn't eating at all these days. When she was out with friends she would not eat anything simply by saying , " Oh its ok I'm not hungry I has a lot to eat at home." Everyone would look at her warily , but soon shrug because there was no use in arguing with her . Miley shrugged off the memory and decided to go to sleep and maybe she would wake up and it would only be just a dream .

_the next morning_

It was 9 o'clock and she was late for her breakfast with nick . "shit," she mumbled .Miley quickly jumped of bed and ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. When she was down she threw on a tank top and some shorts and quickly ran to Nick's house which was down the block.

She was exhausted by the time she reached Nick's house. She knocked on the door lightly waiting for an answer. The sun was beating down on her and she felt herself starting to sweat. She knocked again only to be interrupted my Nick opening the door.

" Well look who finally showed up ," he smirked. Miley couldn't help but blush. She doesn't know why though . He just has this effect on her. Nick was looking as amazing as he usually does. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I couldn't help but stare at his flawless features. I was soon interrupted by Nick shaking me .

" Are you ok Miles ?" Nick chuckled.

" yeah I'm fine ," she said walking in . She sniffed the air. Ah the smell of cinnamon was in the air . She followed the smell all the way into the kitchen.

" You made cinnamon rolls just for me ! Aw your so sweet." she went to grab one but let it go flinching at the event of last night.

"Mi are you ok ?" he asked softy grabbing her hand. Miley winced in pain . Nick was taken aback had he done something to hurt her ? He closely examined her body. For the first time he noticed she wasn't wearing long sleeve shirts or regular jeans. There was bruises all over her body . He walked closer to her shattered figure. She was shaking in … fear . What was she scared about. He lifted up her shirt a little and saw everything was black and blue. He was furious .

" Who did this to you ?" he said angry. Miley loked away trying to cover all her scars and bruises.

"Nick its no big deal," she tried to reason .

" NO BIG DEAL ," he screamed , " NO BIG DEAL WHAT DO YOU MEAN ! OF COURSE IT IS A BIG DEAL NOW TELL ME WHO'S BEEN HURTING YOU LIKE THIS !"

Miley was on the verge of tears. Her mascara and eyeliner dripping down her face. Her eyes red and puffy. "Liam did this ," she mumbled quietly .

"Who did this ?" Nick asked again more sternly.

" Liam," Miley sobbed.

"That son of a ! Where does he live ! Tell me now !"

" Well he is at work now at the company… " she continued not knowing where he was going with this. She had never seen Nick this angry about something before .

Nick grabbed her hand and lead her to his Mustang and drove to the family owned company Liam owned. It was now pouring out as Nick and Miley made their way there. It was a silent car ride but you could feel the tension in the air. Nick soon stopped the car and told Miley to stay where she was and not move one bit. Miley was confused as nick left the car what was he going to do ?

_With Nick_

I stormed through the office door furious. How could someone do that to his Miley ? She was so sweet and kind to everyone. She would never hurt a fly . I reached the door to his office and I heard moaning .

"WHAT THE HELL ! ," Nick screamed as he saw Liam and his assistant making out on his desk.

Nick ran up to him and punched him in the face . " That's what you get for hurting Miley , you low life! You don't deserve her !" , he said still punching Liam's guts . He saw Liam was vulnerable now so he made one thing clear. " EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN AND I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND KILL YOU GUTS! YOU UNDERSTAND ?"

Liam barely whimpered a yes. When Nick heard this he left the office to find Miley standing outside waiting in the rain .

" I told you to stay in the car Miley ," Nick said.

" what did you do ," she said.

He sighed . " I gave Liam a taste of his own medicine ." Miley just pulled Nick in and hugged him tightly . Nick was taken aback but soon hugged back. When they pulled away their face were centimeters away. The rain started pouring even harder on them but the couple wouldn't move. Nick stared into Miley's hypnotizing ocean blue eyes. He slowly leaned in looking in her eyes to see if she wanted to stop. Her eyes said she wanted him to go on . He slightly brushed his lips against hers feeling sparks shoot throughout his body. He crashed his lips against hers , wrapping his hands around her waist. Miley kissing back wrapped her arms around his neck. The rain started to let out and the couple slowly pulled away dazed.

"wow," Miley breathed , " That was … MAGICAL." They stood their in silence trying to figure out what to say.

" I think I love you ," Nick said shyly. He didn't know what her reaction would be. Nick has been feeling this way for so long but she was with Liam , but now she wasn't so the truth came out.

" You WHAT ?" Miley said confused . Inside she was jumping for joy .

" you see I knew I shouldn't have said that ! I am such an idiot ! " Nick said pacing around mumbling to himself. Miley laughed at the sight and grabbed his arm/.

"Nick its ok . I think I love you too." she said smiling .

Nick stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. " you do ?" Miley but her lip smiling ," Yeah I do" The couple embraced into another long kiss and went home. From that moment on Miley and Nick's relationship became even stronger and they helped each other through thick and thin no matter what the consequences. **THE END !**


End file.
